


Bad Moon Rising

by MyCrystalCastle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Freeform, Hunger Games AU, M/M, Mentor/Mentor relationship, Mentor/Tribute relationship, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrystalCastle/pseuds/MyCrystalCastle
Summary: BTS Hunger Games AU in which Namjoon, Yoongi & Seokjin are mentors as they have individually won the games before.Jimin, Jeongguk, Hobi and Tae are forced to compete in this year's games as tributes.Mentor --> TributeSeokjin ---> JiminNamjoon ---> JeonggukYoongi ---> HoseokTae is - for the first time ever - a tribute from the capitol as punishment for his family.Ships: Sope, Jikook, Namjin





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is inspired by the song "Bad Moon Rising" by Creedance Clearwater Revival. I particularily like this cover which I think fits the Hunger Games very well. For that reason I have edited a Hunger Games vid with that song a few years back. This is it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q_U5aWLXvE . Personally I think it's one of my best videos so if you feel like checking it out that'd be really nice ^^
> 
> Here are the lyrics to the song:
> 
> I see a bad moon a-rising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'  
I see bad times today  
Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise  
I hear hurricanes a-blowing  
I know the end is coming soon  
I fear rivers over flowing  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin  
Don't go 'round tonight  
It's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise  
[...]  
Hope you got your things together  
Hope you are quite prepared to die  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather  
One eye is taken for an eye
> 
> Btw in my AU there's only one tribute per district (in case anyone starts wondering where the other tributes are) ^^

Yoongi can’t believe what he did, can’t believe what they made him do. Why do the past winners have to choose the next tributes? It’s unbelievably cruel. But then again that’s the point.

He didn’t think the games could shock him anymore than they already have. In a way he thought he was numb by now. Turns out he wasn’t. When he pulls the piece of paper from the bowl and takes a look at the name, his hands start shaking immediately. He can’t bring himself to say the name at first but they push him to do so.

Slowly he steps in front of the microphone. “J-Jung Hoseok?” His voice is shaking and when he’s done the crowd is silent. _Not Jung Hoseok_. That’s what they’re all thinking. Not the most cheerful and hopeful of them all, even when faced with life in District 7. Yoongi feels like he’s drowning and at first can’t even get himself to look up. But then there’s movement in the crowd and he just has to raise his line of vision.

The crowd parts for Hoseok like the sea did for Moses. The expression on his face is one Yoongi has never seen before. Not on him. Not in all those times he saw him at school or around town. It’s fear, it’s not-yet-realizing, it’s panic and for the first time ever – hopelessness.

The closer Hoseok gets to the stage, the more he can see him shaking. Suddenly he’s right in front of them and they have to shake hands as if it’s some great honor to be chosen to die. Hoseok’s hands are sweaty in fear, just like his, and his face is pale, just like his. For a moment they look into each other’s eyes and it’s the most surreal moment.

Yoongi has never been this close to Hoseok before, has never looked into his eyes this close. But the circumstances are so atrocious that he can’t be happy about it at all.

Then the moment is over and Hoseok goes to stand next to him, his hands clenched in fists. The following minutes don’t really register with Yoongi. He can’t believe that he pulled Hoseok’s name. In theory he knows he can’t really blame himself but he still does.

There’s an impulse in the back of his mind and as soon as he’s home he grabs the bottle of alcohol that’s usually on his nightstand and starts drinking, sitting on his already prepared luggage in the living room while waiting for the soldiers to come and get him.

By the time he boards the train he is already piss drunk. So drunk in fact that he manages to ignore his bad conscience. Hoseok is sitting behind him, but he is so deep inside his alcohol bubble that he almost manages to forget that very fact. Almost.

He still feels miserable. At some point Hoseok tries to talk to him but Yoongi gets up, puts his hands up in defense and says: “I’m very sorry that I got you into this situation but I really can’t deal with this right now.” Even through his haze he can say that Hoseok looks hurt. Then it turns to anger. “Do you think I can? At least you made it out alive! I probably won’t! The least you could’ve done was not get drunk so you can focus on mentoring me!” He almost screams the last sentence and everybody in the carriage his looking at them.

Yoongi knows Hoseok is probably right, but it’s all too much for him so he just slurs “It’s not that easy” and disappears to his train compartment near the middle of the very long very modern train.

Half of the time Jimin still thinks he’s trapped in a nightmare. A really, really bad, very real one. But it doesn’t end and he doesn’t wake up. He’s on the train now, and everything is so ridiculously fancy, it makes him want to puke.

His mentor is there too. Kim Seokjin, who won three years ago. In the back of his mind Jimin knows Seokjin is watching him with a look of concern on his face but Jimin can’t focus. It’s a constant rollercoaster of “calm down, you have to think straight” and blind panic.

He’s thought about suicide at least ten times today, since they pulled his name from that damned bowl. But he knows that if he does take his life his family and his whole district will suffer the consequences. He feels like his mind is already broken, already damaged beyond repair.

The capitol people on the train act like he’s soo lucky to be “chosen”. Motherfuckers…

They force him to eat but as soon as he’s allowed to leave Seokjin pulls him by his wrist into the next carriage. They walk in silence until they have passed three more carriages. They stop in front of Jimin’s sleeping compartment.

Seokjin opens the door and pulls Jimin after him. They sit on the lower bed and the older grabs his hands while looking into his eyes. “Jimin”, he says but the younger is still shaking and his eyes are unfocused. Seokjin squeezes his hands to get Jimin’s attention. It works. “I want to help you as much as I can and I think since you’re in an emotional state of emergency right now, a hug would be best. If you want to, that is.”

Jimin normally is a very cuddly person so he breathes “Yes, let’s try that. If it helps just a little…”. The older pulls him to his chest and wraps his broad shoulders around him. That’s when the tears finally spill, when he can’t take it anymore.

When he said goodbye to his parents and brother he was so deep in shock he couldn’t even cry. But now it hits him, even more than before. And so he cries, cries his heart out for what seems like hours. At some point they lie down on the bed, Seokjin’s shirt drenched in Jimin’s tears. They haven’t even talked much back home but Jin, as Seokjin wants Jimin to call him, is the only person he knows personally who has been in the games and survived. So he clings to the older’s ribcage like a koala, as if somehow Jin’s luck and skill could be transferred onto him if only he holds him tight enough.


End file.
